Dunia yang lain
by Alter Emiya Shiorou
Summary: Kisah petualangan Naruto muda di ibu kota Jakarta dengan perbedaan sejarah dan berbagai tokoh masyarakat unik yang mendampinginya, bagaimanakah kesehariannya?


Disclamier: yang pasti bukan milik saya

pair: Naruto X ?

genre: fantasy

Warning: typo, oc, ooc, dan lain sebagainya

summary: Naruto Pratama adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang tidak punya bakat dan selalu dikucilkan di masyarakat. Tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang "ralat" maksudnya semua berubah setelah Sumanto mau memakannya maksudnya menolongnya, penasaran bagaimana ceritanya?

AN: semua yang ada di cerita ini pribadi hanya dari pemikiran author dan tidak bermaksud menyinggung siapapun, dan kalau ada yang merasa tersinggung setelah membaca cerita ini silahkan tekan tombol back

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 0**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JAKARTA**

 **2010**

Yo namaku Naruto pratama tapi itu adalah nama Indonesiaku karena nama asliku adalah Naruto Pudolfski, aku adalah seorang anak sma berusia 17 tahun yang biasa biasa saja. Maksud disini biasa biasa saja adalah benar benar biasa, dengan kata lain aku tidak memiliki bakat dan tidak pernah diperhatikan dilingkungan masyarakat dan bahkan sering dipandang dengan rendah.

Aku tinggal di kota Jakarta di Indonesia, disini aku tinggal seorang diri di rumah warisan kedua orang tuaku yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat aku masih dudk di bangku tk. Tentang orantuaku, ibuku adalah blasteran Jepang-Indonesia, sementara ayahku adalah orang Rusia, dan hal itulah yang menjelaskan warna rambutku yang terlihat sangat mencolok jika dibandingkan dengan orang Indonesia kebanyakan juga namaku yang rada aneh.

Biasanya saat aku pulang sekolah aku akan langsung naik kereta bawah tanah kemudian turun di stasiun berikutnya dan setelah itu berjalan selama beberapa menit untuk sampai dikomplek perumahan. Biasanya anak anak muda lebih memilih menaiki kereta gantung karena pemandangannya yang indah, tapi aku tetap memilih kereta bawah tanah karena selain lebih cepat sampai disini juga tidak banyak penumpangnya sehingga tidak akan ada yang memandang rendah padaku.

Hari ini seperti biasa aku pergi kesekolah dengan memakai baju seragam berwarna putih dilapisi jaket berwarna coklat tua, celana abu abu, dasi abu abu, dan topi abu abu. Dan karena kebetulan hari ini adalah hari senin yang artinya upacara bendera maka aku dengan sigap langsung bergegas pergi kesekolah sebelum gerbang ditutup.

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku terus berlari dan berlari hingga 7 menit kemudian aku sampai di stasiun kereta bawah tanah yang seperti biasanya terlihat sepi. Setelah menggesekkan kartu pelajarku ke mesin penjaga gerbang akupun akhirnya bisa masuk lalu akupun berjalan dengan santai diatas lantai batu itu hingga akhirnya aku berhenti disebelah vending machine. Karena belum sarapan akupun menggesekkan kartu debitku ke tempat yang disediakan lalu menekan nomor lima sehingga mesin itupun mengeluarkan bunyi "tink" dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah mesin itu menjatuhkan burger keju 7000an. Walau nenekku sudah sering memperingatkanku kalau makan makanan seperti ini tidak sehat tapi apa boleh buat karena saat ini aku belum makan sejak tadi malam.

Setelah mengambil sarapanku akupun langsung duduk di bangku tunggu di sebelahnya yang juga ditempati oleh sepasang kakek kakek dan nenek nenek yang sedang sibuk bermain tablet. Kelihatannya hal ini wajar, setelah ditemukan dan diterapkannya transportasi baru yaitu kereta gantung satu satunya yang mau menaiki kereta bawah tanah hanyalah manula dan mereka yang takut pada ketinggian. Setelah duduk akupun dengan nikmatnya melahap sarapanku sembari menunggu kereta selanjutnya datang.

Belum ada 5 menit menunggu kini burger di tanganku telah lenyap tak bersisa bersamaan dengan itu kini kereta yang aku tunggu hampir sampai, dan setelah kereta itu berhenti akupun langsung berjalan memasuki kereta bersamaan dengan kakek kakek dan nenek nenek yang tadi duduk di sebelahku. Setelah kami semua naik akhirnya pintupun tertutup dan kereta mulai berjalan.

Seperti yang aku duga hanya ada 9 penumpang disini termasuk untuk mencapai stasiun berikutnya makan waktu 15 menit maka akupun merogoh kantung celanaku dan kemudian mengambil P.D.A untuk bermain game (PDA, bentuknye seperti tablet tapi layarnya menggunakan sistem hologram, dan hanya bagian pinggiran kanan dan kirinya saja yang terbuat dari benda padat).

15 Menit telah berlalu kini kereta telah berhenti dan membukakan pintunya di stasiun berikutnya yang diikuti dengan keluarnya orang orang begitu juga denganku. Setelah sampai kepermukaan akupun langsung berlari selama hampir 5 menit hingga akhirnya sampaidi gerbang sekolah. Beruntung hari ini aku tepat waktu karena kalau aku terlambat kali ini entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

JAM PULANG SEKOLAH

14.30

Haah hidupku ini benar benar monoton, setiap hari datang -duduk-pulang, dan setiap hari kecuali Jumad, Sabtu dan Minggu karena hari libur, itu selalu terjadi padaku di sekolah, tanpa adanya teman ataupun guru yang menghiraukanku.

"Coba saja kalau aku punya bakat" dan tanpa sadar mulutnya bergumam sendiri ketika dia sedang berjalan menuju stasiun Karena. sampai saat ini semuanya terlihat sama saja, sampai-

 _GUBRAAK_

-terdengar suara benda keras yang hancur di sebuah gang yang sedikit gelap dan jauh dari keramaian publik. Karena penasaran Narutopun memutuskan untuk mengeceknya. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan sambil mewaspadai sekitarnya. Suasana gang yang sedikit gelap membuat situasi semakin mencekam, tapi karena sudah terlanjur ditelan rasa penasarannya diapun terus berjalan.

 _bruak_

 _braak_

 _tring_

 _trank_

 _bukk_

Hingga dia sampai diujung gang yang ternyata adalah jalan buntu. Dan disanalah dia melihat seorang pria yang memiliki perumpamaan seperti orang asing, yaitu menggunakan topeng hitam yang menutupi wajah bagian atasnya, menggunakan jubah hitam dengan sepatu hitam dan juga topi hitam tengah bertarung dengan seorang pria yang seperti berusia 20 tahunan, berkulit sawo matang, berambut hitam acak acakan yang menutupi kedua matanya, dan hanya memakai celana jeans panjang yang kini telah compang camping, tak lupa sambil menenteng cangkul di pundak kanannya dan parang besar di pundak kirinya, dan mau dilihat dari manapun pria ini adalah orang Indonesia.

 _trink_

 _trank_

 _brukk_

 _brakk_

 _slash_

 _"ohok"_

selama beberapa menit pertarungan itu terjadi dengan sangat cepat, sang pria bertopeng terus melancarkan serangan menggunakan rapiernya dan terus menambah luka di tubuh lawannya tapi itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh. Sementara itu sang pria domestik yang tubuhnya telah dipenuhi dengan luka sabetan yang tadinya tidak bisa mengikuti arus pertarungan kini dapat menginmbangi atau bahkan bisa dibilang manandingi kemampuan berpedang dari pria bertopeng itu.

Mengkombinasikan cangkul dan parang besarnya dia dengan mudah memblok serangan dari pria itu, padahal kalau dilihat sedikit lebih baik kalian akan melihat kalau serangan yang dilancarkannya tidak bersuara sama sekali dan dengan lancar membelah udara, tapi si pria domestik yang menjadi lawannya terus mendominasi pertarungan, hingga-

 _krek_ Naruto tanpa sengaja menginjak sebuah botol kaleng hingga hancur

"ugh"

ini gawat, kenapa adegan klise yang hanya ada di film film ini terjadi padaku?. Daripada itu sebaiknya aku lari.

 _jleb_

"ohok" Tapi belum sempat kakinya mengambil langkah kedua setelah berbalik kini tiba tiba saja sebuah pedang tipis telah melubangi perutnya, dan pelakunya tidak lain adalah si pria bertopeng

 _slash_

 _buk_

tapi belum sempat Naruto jatuh dari posisi berdirinya kini tubuh pria itu sudah terbelah dua setelah terkena hantaman parang yang sangat keras dari pria domestik yang tadi menjadi lawannya.

 _bruk_

 _"aaaah"_

dan setelah beberapa detik kini akhirnya Narutopun jatuh tersungkur dengan darah yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Meski begitu dia masih belum kehilangan kesadarannya.

'aaah jadi begini yah, kematianku. Sebuah kematian dimana aku terbunuh oleh orang aneh dan tak seorangpun yang akan menolongku. Haah kalau diingat ingat lagi ini tidak buruk karena bisa melihat pertarungan sehebat itu sebelum segalanya berakhir bagiku' batinnya yang tengah putus asa.

Dan disaat yang bersamaan ketika Naruto sudah memasrahkan nasibnya si pria domestik yang tadi menjadilawan tarung dari orang yang telah membunuhnya kini terlihat sedang merogo kantung celana gembelnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, diapun mengeluarkan sembilah pisau berwarne merah dari kantungnya dan langsung mengarahkannya keleher Naruto yang masih berbaring.

'ah jadi begitu ya?,pria ini ingin segera mengakhiri penderitaanku. Aku berterimakasih padamu, dengan begini semuanya akan segera berak-hir' katanya dan diakhiri secara bersamaan dengan tergoroknya leher Naruto oleh pria itu.

 _slash_

suara itu begitu nyaring tapi juga halus, sebuah sabetan yang dapat mengakhiri nyawa korbannya seketika itu juga tanpa harus memisahkan kepala dari tubuhnya. Dan inilah akhir dari seorang pemuda bernama Naruto Pratama.

 **JAKARTA**

 **19.12**

"Uuuh apa yang terjadi?" tanya seorang pemuda bersuari pirang entah pada siapa.

Aduuuh tubuhku rasanya sakit semua, tapi kenapa aku bisa berada di sini di jam segini?. Tanyanya dalam hati sehingga membuatnya berpikir selama beberapamenit dan akhirnya dia mengingatnya

"mu-mustahil" gumamnya dengan nada shok

Saat ini dia sangat terkejut, pasalnya harusnya dia telah mati setelah lehernya digorok oleh pria domestik berpakaiangembel tersebut, tapi nyatanya dia disini dan masih hidup meskipun dia bisa melihat bekas darahnya yang mulaimengering melumuri baju dan lantai bekas dia tergeletak.

 _teloleteloletelolet_

Hingga akhirnya diapun kembali ke dunia nyata setelah mendengar nada dering dari PDAnya, dan dengan segera diapun menjawab panggilannya

 _tip_

Tapi keran yang menghubunginya tidak mencantumkan nomor kontak maka Narutopun memutuskan untuk mendengarkannya dengan volume besar. Dan dilayar PDAnya saat ini terpampang nama "Hutan Keramat" dan juga menampilakn gambar garuda

"halo?"

 _"ah akhirnya kau mengangkatnya, kenapa lama sekali?"_ dan dari sana terdengarlah suara seorang wanita muda yang sedang mengomel layaknya tante tante yang gak kebagian barang diskon di super market

 _"haaah, langsung saja pada intinya, kau mau tahukan kenapa kau bisa hidup lagi?"_ mendengar perkataannya ini Naruto ingin melompat rasanya tapi dia batalkan karena dia masih punya harga diri

"ya jawabannya benar"jawab Naruto dengan tenang seperti biasanya

 _"kalau begitu ikuti arahanku!"_ katanya dengan nada yang masih jengkel sementara Naruto hanya mengatakan "oke" untuk membalasnya.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Naruto menggunakan headset pada PDAnya agar tak ada yang mendengar perkataan orang misterius ini. Dan selama hampir setengah jam dia berjalan kesana kemari hingga akhirnya dia sampai di bekas pabrik lama.

Mengikuti informasi yang diberikan wanita dari PDAnya dia masuk kedalam pabrik dan turun ke bawah tanah menggunakan tangga rahasia dibalik tembok. Sampai di ruang bawah tanah dia disambut dengan bau yang menyengat dari bekas limbah pabrik, tapi meski begitu dia tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya mengikuti arahan dari si penelepon.

Hingga setelah perjalanan panjang yang berat kini dia sampai di ujung jalan dengan sebuah pintu berkarat menghalangi jalannya

 _"nahini tempatnya, sekarang bukalah pintu itu!"_ dan diapun langsung melakukannya, dia sendiritidak tahu entah kesambet setan apa dia hari ini sampai jadi segitu gampangnya diperintah orang asing. Tapi menghiraukan ini pikirannya diapun membuka pintu berkarat itu yang ternyata sangat ringan dan tidak seburuk kelihatannya.

Dia membukany secara perlahan hingga akhirnya diamasuk kedalam sana. Didalam sana benarbenar berbeda 180 derajat dari apa yang dilaluinya untuk sampai kesini. Didalam sana terlihat sangat bersih, sebuah ruangan dengan luas puluhan meter yang dipenuhi oleh warna putih yang terdiri dari tembok,lantai hingga perabotan.

Disana dia melihat seorang wanita muda berusia belasan tahun bersurai hitam, berkulit coklat keputihan, mengenakan piama merah muda transparan sehingga menampakan dalamannya, memakai kacamata(perumpamannya mirip Hanegawa Tsubasa) dan tengah sibuk bermain game Dreadout 5 sambil mengapit ponsel PDA menggunakan bahu di telinganya dan duduk di kursi goyang yang sangat sulit dicari dijaman sekarang. Kelihatannya dialah yang menelpon Naruto

"ah kau sudah datang, kalau begitu mari ku perkenalkan anggota yang ada di sini" katanya sambil mempousekan game dan menyimpan ponselnya.

Lalu kemudian diapun berdiri dari kursi goyangnya dengan sedikit ekspresi tak ikhlas di ujung wajahnya yang tentu disadari oleh Naruto. Kemudian diapun memperkenalkan namanya dan semua yang ada disini satu persatu.

Yang pertama adalah dia yang tadi menghubungi Naruto, namanya adalah Siti Rahmani Rauf yang menjabat sebagai ketua. Dan ketika dia mengatakan ini Naruto sangat terkejut karena Siti Rahmani Rauf adalah nama seorang pahlawan pendidikan yang menciptakan metode baca yang lebih praktis dengan mengejanya daripada harus menyairkannya, belum lagi salah satu tokoh pedidikan ciptaannya yang telah berperan banyak di negara ini bernama "Budi". Dia lahir tahun 1521-1594 dan dinobatkan sebagai pahlawan pendidikan karena banyak penemuannya yang telah mengubah sistem pengajaran di negri ini.

Yang kedua adalah seorang wanita berambut hitam mengkilau yang panjang sepunggung, wajah yang mulus dengan tatapan mata yang lembut dan bibir yang senantiasa tersenyum, mengenakan setelan jas putih dan sepatu putih, dengan kulit halus mulus yang berwarna putih pucat(perumpamaannya kayak Shiba Miyuki yang lagi pake setelan jas), dan saat ini dia sedang minum teh sambil duduk diatas kursi mewah yang tampak seperti kursi meja makan para bangsawan di zaman terdahulu yang dihiasi emas dan berlian, ditemani buku bersampul putih polos dan pelayan berpakaian serba putih yang senantiasa menuangkan teh dicangkirnya membuatnya tidak diragukanlagi kalau dia adalah anak bangsawan. Tapi Naruto kembali dibuat terkejut begitu tahu kalau ternyata gadis itu bernama Soekarno.

Siapa yang tak mengenalnya di negri ini Soekarno adalah nama seorang putri dari salah satu kerajaan perdagangan yang sangat mempesona bukan hanya rupanya tapi juga perilaku serta suaranya yang amat merdu ketika menyair maupun bernyanyi dan waktu itu Indonesia masih bernama Nusantara, dia jugalah yang telah menyatukan seluruh suku dan agama yang ada di Indonesia demi mencari kekuasaan. Dia diceritakan pergi dari kerajaannya dan menjadi seorang pedagang sekaligus pengembara dengan menaiki salah satu kapal milik keluarganya dengan niat kabur dari rumah setelah dikabarkan akan dijodohkan oleh seorang pangeran dari negri tetangga, dengan ditemani oleh pelayan kepercayaannya sejak dia masih kecil diapun meninggalkan rumahnya. Tapi siapa sangka rencana kaburnya justru malah menjadi petualangan bagi dirinya, dan dari petualangan inilah dia mempelajari bagaimana budaya dan pola pikir masyarakan Nusantara yang kemudian mencoba menggabungkannya.

Dan hasilnya adalah kurang dari 10 tahun dia sudah berhasil menyatukan seluruh Nusantara dan hampir menguasai seluruh benua Asia kalau saja dia tidak diancam oleh Rusia, Francis, Roma dan Afrika selatan akan di hancurkan dengan kekuatan mereka yang jauh lebih besar karena mereka adalah bangsa pertama yang berhasil mengembangkan senjata api maka dengan berat hati sang putri pun meninggalkan daerah jajahannya dan menyerah tanpa syarat dan kemudian kembali ke Nusantara lalu menamainya dengan nama "Indonesia" yang kemudian dia jugalah yang menganut sistem pemerintahan demokratis dimana dia yang menempati kedudukan presiden dan suami yang dulunya adalah pelayan setianya yang bernama Soeharto menjadi wakil presiden. Selain itu dia juga berhasil mengembangkan senjata api yang selama ini menjadi momok menakutkan bagi kemiliterannya sehingga waktu itu Indonesia sangat disegani dan itu berlaku sampai sekarang.

Yang ketiga adalah pelayan dari gadis kedua dan seperti yang Naruto duga dia adalah Soekarno sang pandamping setia Soeharto. Dalam kisahnya dia adalah pemimpin kedua Indonesia setelah Soekarno meninggal diusia 47 tahun karena sakit malaria yang masa itu belum ada obatnya. Soeharto memiliki penampilan sebagai seorang pria berusia 20 tahunan dengan memakai setelan serba putih dan topi bundar putih, memiliki surai dan iris hitam dengan tahi lalat dibawah matanya, kulit putih tapi tidak terlalu putih dan tubuh yang terlihat kekar(untuk perumpamaan bayangin aja Shiba Tatsuya lagi pake jas putih dan topi bundar khas jaman dulu).

Dikisahkan kalau setelah kepergian putri Suekarno dia ditunjuk untuk menjadi presiden selanjutnya. Dalam masa pemerintahannya Indonesia menjadi lebih fokus terhadap kemiliteran dan juga penambangan yang justru membuat negara ini dilanda kekacauan karena perokonomian yang buruk maka terjadilah krisis dan kelaparan, tapi hal ini sama sekali tidak perpengaruh bagi kemiliteran. Semua ini terus berlanjut hingga 7 tahun kemudian diangkatlah presiden ke 3 atau presiden selanjutnya oleh Soeharto, dia adalah seorang matematikawan, arsitektur dan juga penulis yang telah melahirkan banyak karya, selain itu dia juga adalah anak didiknya Sueharto.

Yang keempat adalah seorang pria berambut hitam dengan iris hitam, memakai kacamata, baju bangsawan eropa serba hitam dan jangan lupa dengan kacamata yang senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya(perumpamaannya mirip Saruhiko Fushimi). Saat ini dia sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di bukunya menggunakan pena bulu. Dan seperti yang aku duga dia pasti adalah orang bersejarah, tapi lagi lagi tebakanku benar karena tenyata namanya adalah Edgar Alan Poe.

Edgar Alan Poe adalah seorang penulis sekaligus tentara bayaran keturunan Jerman-Melayu yang pernah berjasa pada Indonesia dengan berhasil merebut seluruh wilayah negara Papua Nugini yang kemudian diserahkan pada Indonesia pada masa pemerintahan presiden ke 4, dan berkat itu pulalah dia berhasil mendapat gelar pahlawan dan mendapat tempat khusus di negara ini. Tapi meskipun dia terkenal sebagai petarung yang handal dia juga sangat terkenal sebagai seorang penulis yang melejitkan namanya di tingkat Internasional, salah satu buku karangannya yang melegenda adalah buku yang berjudul "The God Is Dead" yang bahkan namanya masuk dalam pelajaran sastra sampai sekarang.

Dan yang terakhir adalah seorang anak perempuan yang berusia kira kira 12 tahun, bersurai putih sepunggung, iris ruby yang menyala dalam gelap,kulit putih yang halus ditambah dengan seragam militer yang ukurannya lebih besar dari tubuh pemiliknya sehingga membuatnya terlihat sangat imut(untuk perumpamaan bayangin aja Shiro dari no game no life pake seragam militer) dan namanya adalah Adolf Hitler. Menurut sejarah dia adalah seorang pemimpin Nazi, yaitu sekutu Indonesia pada perang dingin diperang dunia ke 2 pada masa pemerintahan presiden ke 6.

Dikatakan juga kalau semasa itu perang pecah setelah Amerika ketahuan sedang mengembangkan bom nuklir yang pada akhirnya memaksa para negara adikuasa di zaman itu termasuk Indonesia harus ikut campur tangan agar bisa merebut fasilitas dan hasil penelitian itu. Selain mengumpulkan kekuatan bersenjata Indonesia juga mencari sekutu sebanyak banyaknya, dimulai dari menggunakan tentara dari bekas tanah jajahan, menyewa tentara bayaran, hingga melakukan kerja sama politik dengan pesaing lainnya.

Dan yang mau menerima tawaran Indonesia waktu itu hanya Jerman yang dipimpin oleh Adolf Hitler dan Inggris yang dipimpin oleh pasangan suami istri raja dan ratu Arthur dan Arthuria Pendragon, karena Francis dan Spanyol kala itu terlalu sombong untuk bekerja sama dengan negara yang pernah mereka usir dulu, sementara Roma sedang dilanda kudeta masa itu dan Afrika selatan sedang dilanda kemarau berkepanjangan yang menyababkan wabah dan kelaparan.

Dan hasilnya adalah Indonesia berhasil merebut fasilitas pengembangan nuklir Amerika beserta data datanya dan kemudian membaginya dengan 2 negara sekutu seperti yang dijanjikan sehingga membuat Indonesia, Inggris dan Jerman menjadi negara paling ditakuti di dunia. Tapi dampak perang ini cukup besar bagi Indonesia, kala itu Amerika mengirimkan pesawatnya dan membumi hanguskan daerah Kalimantan Selatan yang dulunya merupakan salah satu pangkalan perang Indonesia yang sekarang telah menjadi distrik produksi atau tempat berdirinya pabrik pabrik besar dan Sumatra Selatan yang dulunya menjadi tempat persembunyian para politikus yang tidak ikut berperang. Jerman juga tidak kalah parah, mantan Fuhrer atau yang di Indonesia sebut Presiden mereka tewas setelah ikut terjun bersama seperempat dari seluruh jumlah pasukan ke tengah medan tempur, begitu juga dengan Inggris yang kehilangan lebih dari setengah populasi mereka karena pengeboman di malam hari.

Sedangkan Amerika Sendiri menjadi sangat terpuruk dengan meledaknya angka kemidkinan dan negaranya terpecah pecah dan masing masing pecahannya mendirikan pemerintahan tersendiri yang membuat Amerika menjadi negara paling rentan di dunia yang mana bisa ada 1 saja yang menyuarakan perang maka yang lain akan mengikutinya. Dan karena besarnya kerugian maka Inggrispun memutuskan untuk mendirikan PBB atau perserikatan bangsa bangsa yang nantinya akan menjadi hakim bagi negara negara yang ingin memicu perang mengingat berapa banyak kerugian yang dihasilkan oleh sebuah perang.

Dan keputusan inipun disetujui oleh Jerman dan Indonesia tapi 14 jam setelah ditandatanganinya perjanjian pimpinan Jerman Adolf Hitler langsung dikabarkan meninggal dunia karena serangan jantung. Tapi yang paling ironis dari semua ini adalah Hitler tak pernah menampakkan wajahnya pada para sekutu maupun bawahannya, dia selalu menyampaikan pidato dan kata kata penyemangat melalui radio dan hingga akhir hayatnya pun tak ada yang tahu seperti apa wajahnya, dan dengan hal ini Hitlerpun dijuluki sebagai "pemimpin tanpa wajah" oleh hampir semua rakyat dan bawahannya. Jadi aku sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui kalau Hitler adalah seorang legal loli(menurut data diri dia berusia 22 tahun tapi terlihat seperti berusia 12 tahun).

Dan dengan begini perkenalanpun selsai, selanjutnya Siti menjelaskan pada Naruto kalau mereka adalah Reinkarnator, yaitu orang yang telah mati di kehidupan ini dan hidup kembali dengan menggunakan jiwa mereka dari kehidupan sebelumnya beserta bakat yang mereka miliki. Dan kebanyakan Reinkarnator hanya akan hidup dengan menggunakan jiwa terkuat yang pernah digunakannya karena jika kau mati sebagai reinkarnator maka kau tidak akan bisa hidup lagi meski kau berniat menggunakan jiwamu yang lainnya. Dan tujuan dari organisasi ini adalah menanamkan akar akarnya ke seluruh dunia.

Untuk membangkitkan seseorang menjadi reinkarnator maka mereka akan benar benar mati. Dan lagi ternyata untuk menjadi seorang reinkarnator kau harus mengiris lehermu sendiri menggunakan pisau pengakar dan itu adalah pisau yang sama dengan yang dipakai pria domestik waktu itu untuk menggorok leherku. Oh iya dan ngomong ngomong pria itu ternyata adalah Sumanto.

Sumanto adalah penjahat perang pada perang dunia pertama saat presiden ke empat sedang menjabat, dia adalah seorang manusia liar yang menghuni hutan, dikatakan kalau dia sangat akrab dengan binatang tapi sangat membenci manusia, saking bencinya dia bahkan akan langsung membunuh manusia jika bertemu dengannya, dan setelah membunuhnya maka akan diamakan dagingnya. Sumanto mati setelah peristiwa pembakaran hutan di daerah yang sekarang dikenal dengan nama Bogor, dia mati setelah terbakar habis bersama hutan dan ribuan pasukan Jepang dan Belanda yang masa itu sedang mendirikan kemah disana. Dan alasan kenapa dia menolongku karena saat ini mereka sedang gencar gencarnya mencari anggota.

"nah sekaranglah saatnya, Naruto beritahu kami siapa nama jiwa reinkarnasimu?" tanya Siti sambil memainkan kacamatanya

"haaah bagaimana mengatakannya ya?,dia hanya seorang pahlawan tanpa nama" katanya dengan nada seolah tak ikhlas

"maaf tapi apa maksudnya dengan pahlawan tanpa nama?" tanya Soekarno sambil mengangkat tangannya

"ah maksudku dia adalha pahlawan yang kisahnya tidak ada dalam catatan manapun, tidak ada satupun manusia yang mengakuinya sebagai pahlawan, tapi dunialah yang mengakuinya" kata Naruto sambil memainkan pisau pengakar di tangannya

"dunia, apa maksudmu,...Gaia?" tanya Siti dengan nada takut takut

"ya, kau benar sekali. Dia adalah pahlawan yang tidak pernah diakui aksi dan eksistensinya oleh manusia tapi Gaialah yang mengakuinya" kata Naruto dengan ekspresi yang luar biasa soknya sehingga membuat tangan kanan Edgar berdenyut ingin memukul wajahnya

"jadi begitu, sang pahlawan tanpa nama kah?" gumam Soeharto

"tapi meski aku bilang dia adalah pahlawan tanpa nama tapi dia tetap punya nama panggilan" kata Naruto dengan wajah yang sama

"dan siapakah namanya?"kata Edgar menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya

"Emiya, Emiya Archer"

"Emiya?, belum pernah aku mendengar nama itu" komentar Siti

"akujuga belum, bagaimana dengan anda tuan putri?" tanya Soekarno pada Soeharto

"ah kalau tidak salah Emiya adalah nama yang pernah dipakai oleh orang Jepang" kata Soeharto sambil membuat pose berpikir

"orang Jepang kah?, jadi apa kemampuan yang kau miliki?" tanya Edgar sambil memainkan kacamatanya

"ah kalau tidak salah aku punya kemampuan untuk menggunakan 2 buah belati dan sebuah perisai" jawab Naruto dengan santai

"pedang dan perisai,punya 2 kemampuan utama ketika baru bereinkarnasi itu cukup unik" gumam Edgar

"ne, bisakah kau tunjukan pada kami" kata Hitler yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang Naruto dan memohon sambil menunjukan mata yang berlinang air sehingga membuat Naruto yakin kalau dilakukan lebih lama lagi maka kadar gula dalam darahnyaakan meledak dan setelah itu di akan langsung mati di berdiri karena diabetes.

"ha'i ha'i" jawab Naruto dengan malas, dan setelah itu diapun mengambil pisau pengakar yang baru saja diberikan padanya dan menyayat lehernya sehingga keluar kelopak bunga mawar daridalamnya dan kemudian diapun mengucapkan mantranya.

 _"Trace:On"_

 _sriink_

Seketika setelah dia mengucapkan mantra itu tiba tiba saja di tangannya muncul 2 buah belati yin dan yang, yang hitam namanyaKanshou dan yang putih namanya Byakuya

"hoaaah, sugoi" kata Hitlerdengan nada kagum dan wajah datar sehingga membuat hidung Naruto langsung mengeluarkan darah

"jadi bagaimana dengan perisaimu?" tanya Siti kemudian

 _"Rho Aias"_

 _cliiink_

sama seperti sebelumnya, setelah dia selesai mengatakannya tiba tiba saja terciptalah 7 lapis perisai berwarna magenta di depan tangan kirinya yang dia arahkan ke depannya.

"Ini dia perisaiku" katanya yang kemudian menyimpannya lagi

"mustahil, bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya, dimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Siti terburu buru

"aku memilikinya karena memang aku memilikinya" jawabnya dengan simpel sehingga membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop.

Setelah menunjukan kemampuannya Narutopun diberikan sebuah tato yang diletakannya di punggungnya berupa tato Garuda, dan ini merupakan simbol kalau dia sudah menjadianggota dari organisasi Garuda juga sebuah anting khusus yang menghubungkannya langsung dengan semua orang. Dan setelah melakukan beberapa tes kecil yang sedikit panjang maka diapun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah, tapi sebelum dia keluar dari pintu Siti langsung berlari untuk mencegahnya dan mengatakan sesuatu

"ah tunggu!"

"ada apa?"

"tidak aku hanya ingin bilang kalau nantinya salah satu dari kami akan mengawasimu secara langsung sampai kau menyelesaikanmisi pertamamu" katanya dan dengan itu Narutopun menutup pintu dan berjalan kembali kerumahnya

 **KOMPLEK PERUMAHAN**

 **20.11**

"Haah akhirnya entah bagaimana aku masih bangun" kata Naruto yang baru saja melemparkan dirinya keatas kasur tanpa mengganti baju sekolahnya yang masih berwarna merah.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya, dumulai dengan tusukan di perutnya, kemudian lehernya di gorok oleh seorang kanibal, lalu dilanjutkan dengan berjalan di tengah gorong gorong yang luar biasa baunya hanya untuk terkejut dengan kabar hidup kembalinya para orang orang bersejarah. Tapi yang paling melelahkan sekaligus menjengkelkan dari itu semua adalah dia harus menemani seekor anjing gang bermain kejar kejaran dan juga mengejar pencopet plus menghindari razia polisi, dan entah bagaimana dia berhasil sampai ketempat ini dengan keadaan utuh.

"buset dah, apes banget gua kali ini" gumamnya sambil menyalakan AC dan mematikan lampu lau tidur dengan lelapnya

"ZZZZZZ" sed dah si oncom pake ngorok lagi

KEESOKAN PAGINYA

06.00

"hoaaaaam" setelah puas tidur di kasur selama semalaman kini Naruto bangun dengan cerianya sambil meregangkan tubuh seberat bajanya yang sudah mulai rapuh dimakan karat.

Setelah puas melakukan pemanasan diapun langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh dan tak lupa melemparkan baju bekas tadi malam ke tempat sampah. Setelah melempar bajunya ke tempat sampah diapun masuk ke kamar mandi dan membasuh seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin dari shower.

5 Menit kemudian diapun selesai mandi dan keluar hanya dengan sehelai handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Kemudian diapun berjalan ke kamarnya dan mengambil 1 set pakaian biasa karena memutuskan kalau dia akan absen hari ini. Setelah menentukan pilihannya diapun memakai kaos hitam ketat yang biasa digunakanuntuk berolah raga sehingga menampakan otot otot di perutnya, memakai celana jeans berwarna hitam mengkilat dan tak lupa jaket merah ditambah topi hitam yang membungkus surai putihnya.

"Eh, tunggu dulu" katanya tanpa sadar

Ada apa ini?, sejak kapan aku jadi seperti ini?. Apa mungkin ini karena aku lupa melepaskan perubahan reinkarnasinya tadi malam?, tapi seingatku aku sudah melakukan apa yang dikatakan Siti tadi malam yaitu membayangkan ingatanku sendiri, tapi kenapa malah jadi speperti ini?

 _"hoi Naruto,kalau kau sudah selesai mengagumi diri di cermin maka cepat pergilah ke distrik gudang nomor 3"_

Belum sempat Naruto menghilangkan rasa penasarannya kini tiba tiba terdengarlah suara Siti di telinganya karena tadi malam dia telah memakai anting pemberiannya jadi sekarang mereka bisa berkomunikasi.

"Memangnya ada apa di sana?" jawab Naruto mengabaikan rasa penasarannya

 _"itu adalah misi pertamamu, di sana telah bersembunyi seorang reinkarnator. Tujuanmu adalah mengajaknya bergabung ke kelompok kita dan kalau dia menolak maka bunuh saja"_ katanya dengan santai

"oke" kata Naruto dan langsung keluar rumah tanpa lupamengunci pintu depannya.

Setelah mengetahui lokasinya diapun bergegas pergi kesana sambil berlari karena distrik gudang nomor 3 hanya berjarak 300 meter dari lokasi rumahku distrik residensial nomor 1. Tapi sebelum berlari dengan sigap aku melihat kesekeliling, dan setelah dirasa aman akupun menggunakan salah satu kemampuan reinkarnasiku.

 _"Reinforcement"_ Dan setelah mengatakannya tiba tiba saja garis garis hijau dengan pola seperti papan sirkuit langsung muncul di bawah pakaiannya atau di kulitnya.

Setelah dirasa cukupdiapun langsung berlari dengan langkah yang sangat cepat

 _syuut_

bagaikan sebuah anak panah dia melesat membelah angin, melewati rintangan dan menuju tempat tujuannya, sementara itu orang orang yang dilewatinya hanya bisa kebingungan dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat, yaitu sesosok penampakan berambut putih yang bergerak dengan sangat cepat.

5 MENIT KEMUDIAN

Setelah berlari dengan salah satu kemampuan reinkarnasiku kini aku pun sampai. Seperti yang dikatakan sebulamnya, hanya ada beberapa bangunan gudang disini di tanah seluas 500m.

Haah apa yang aku lakukan, lebih baik aku mulai saja mencarinya daripada membuang buang waktu.

Dan dengan begitu diapun melakukan pencarian praktis menggunakan kemampuan reinkarnasinya yang lain yaitu...

 _"Trace:On"_

Ya seperti yang kalian lihat, yaitu mantra yang sama dengan yang tadi malam tapi bedanya kali ini dia meletakan tangannya di tanah.

Selama beberapa menit dia mencari hangga dia menemukan adanya sesuatu yang bergerak kearahnya dengan cepat

"jadi dia sudah sadar kah?" gumamnya dan langsung mennyiapkan senjatanya yang tadi malam

 _"Trace: On"_ yaitusepasang pedang yin dan yang bernama Kanshou dan Byakuya.

Setelah menyiapkan senjatanya daipun langsung melompat keatas atap salah satu gudang di dekatnya hingga kemudian dia dapat melihat sebuah sepeda motor hitam dengan orang yang memakai jaket dan helm hitam yang mengendarainya.

Setelah melihat kalau jarak yang memisahkan mereka ada sekitar 400 meterlagi maka diapun melancarkan serangan pembuka dengan melemparkan sepasang pedang melengkungnya

 _syuut_

 _syuut_

 _syuut_

 _syuut_

 _syuut_

Lebih tepatnya 2 lusinpedang melengkungnya hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit

 _jleb_

 _jleb_

 _jleb_

Dan setelah beberapa menit mencari targetnya akhirnya pedang itupun menghujani si pengendara sehingga membuat dia terpaksameliuk lius untuk menghindari hujan pedang tersebut.

 _bruuuuuuuuuuuuum_

Tapi meski begitu dia tetap ngotot untuk sampai di tempat Naruto. Hingga tanpa dirasa jarak yang memisahkan merekahanyatinggal 10 meter lagi dan Naruto yang melihat inipun langsung menciptakan sepasang pisau lagi di kedua tangannya lalu melompat dan-

 _slash_

-dengan satu ayunan dia melompat dan memenggal kepala si pengendara dengan mengandalkan berat tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tumpuan.

"jangan bergerak!" tapi tiba tiba saja pemandangan yang tadi langsung menghilang digantikan dengandia yang di todong pisau dari belakang oleh orang berkacamata yang ternyata adalah Edgar

"oi mata empat, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada marah dan tatapan merendahkan

"apa maksudnya ini ndasmu!, lo gak di kasih tau ya kalau aku dikirim untuk mengawasimu" katanya dengan urat yang menonjol dipelipsnya

"gak tuh" jawab Naruto dengan santai, lalu-

"hoi Siti"-diapun menghubungi Siti dengan menekan anting di telinganya

 _"sudahlah jangan marah, aku hanya tidak mau melewai cutscenenya saja"_ seakan tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya dia sudah bicara duluan

"cutscene udelmu, hampir aja kepala gua melayang dan lo bilang cuma gara gara mau nonton cutscene doang?" katanya dengan penuh emosi bagaikan seorang demonstran yang gak dikasi masuk ke Intana merdeka

 _"ya intinya sih gitu"_ jawabnya seakan akan tidak akan ada yang mati barusan

"oke kalo emang gitu mau elo" jawabnya dengan nada yang dipenuhi hawa membunuh

 _"eh tunggu, jangan jangan. Hoi tunggu ak-tiiit"_ belum sempat dia mengatakannya kini Edgar sudah menutup komunikasinya dan membanting kedua antingnya ke tanah, tak lupa dia juga menginjaknya sampai hancur

"oke sekarang dimana lokasiorang itu?" katanya seakan tak terjadi apapun barusan.

Entah kenapa aku berpikir kalau akanada hal buruk yang akan menimpa Siti, kuharap hanya perasaanku saja dan kalaupun bukan aku harap dia akan tetap bisa melihat hari esok.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama 2 detik untuk mengheningkan cipta pada nasib ketuanya diapun sekalilagi menggunakan tehnik melacaknya dan mengetahui kalau target mereka ada di dalam sebuah gudang yang jaraknya sekitar 40 meter dari sini dan setelah itu merekapun pergi ke sana.

Setelah sampai disana apa yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah sebuah ruangan gelap, berdebu dan dipenuhi dengan barang rongsokan. Sekilas tidak ada siapapun disana sampai ada suara yang memanggil mereka.

"humu, ada perlu apa kalian kemari?" dan karena keadaan tempatnya maka suara itu jadi menggema

'ah jadi target kali ini cewek toh' batin Naruto setelah menganalisanya

 _'Naruto, aku lupa bilang tapi target misi ini ad-tiiiit'_

Belum sempat Siti melanjutkannya diasudah lebih dulu memutuskan jalur komunikasinya dan mengantongi antingnya

"kami kesini ingin mengajakmu bergabung dengan organisasi kami" jawab Naruto apa adanya dengan wajah yang luar biasa soknya

 _"humu kelihatannya menarik, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin tahu apa tujuan dari organisasimu"_

"sederhana saja, organisasi kami adalah tempat berkumpul bagi para reinkarnator yang tak punya rumah, juga sebagai tempat latihan agar kau bisa memaksimalkan potensi reinkarnasimu"

 _"humu humu, kedengarannya menarik tapi coba katakan apa yang terjadi kalau aku menolak?"_ katanya masih dengan nada ceria

"sederhanya kami hanya akan membuatmu melupakan kejadian ini dengan tertidur...untuk selamanya" kata Naruto dengan nada sedingin es

 _"humu kalau beg-KYAAA"_ tapi belum selesai dia bicara Naruto sudah berasa di belakangnya dan menodongkan keduapedang kecilnyakeleher gadis itu sehingga membuatnya menjerit setengah mati sementara Edgarlangsung terdiam ketika dia mau mengeluarkan senjatanya begitu mendengar akhir dari perkataan Naruto.

BEBERAPA SAAT SAAT TAK PENTING PENUH AIR MATA DAN KERIBUTAN KEMUDIAN

"hueeee, maaf maafkan aku, maafkan aku hiks" kata seorang gadis sambil bersujud dihadapan Naruto sementara Edgar sudah pergi entah kemana

Saat ini di tengah gudang kosong dan gelap terlihatlah seorang pria sedang melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat diikat ponytail dan mengenakan baju kayak gelandangan(mukaknya kayak Aoyama Nanami), kelihatannya dia minggat dari rumah tanpa ada persiapan sedang menangis tersedu sedu.

Dan alasan kenapa dia bisa berakhir seperti ini adalah tadinya dia sedang dalam mode reinkarnasi dan mencoba menyomongkan dirinya tapi sebelum dia sempat menggigit lidahnya Naruto yang sudah berada di belakangnya langsung mencoba membelahnya jadi 2 meskipun dia tudak serius tapi berhasil dia hindari.

Tapi setelah itu barulahmimpi barunya dimulai, Naruto melemparkan 3 pasang belati sehingga membuat dia terpaku kelantai, tapi bagian terburuknya adalah sebelum sempat melakukan perlawanan mode reinkarnasinya sudah habis sehingga dia kembali ke wujudnya saat ini, dan yang terjadi setelahnya adalah Naruto terus menerus menyiksa mentalnya.

Setelah hampir 15 menit berlalu akhirnya sekarang dia sudah beradadi ambang batasnya dan akhirnya menangis dengan suara yang amat memilukan, tapi tidak terlihat sedikit punperasaan iba atau kasihan di wajah orang berkulit coklat dan berambut putih yang telah membuatnya jadi begini.

"Jadi apajawabanmu?" kata Naruto sambil mengintidasinya

"a-aku, aku akan bergabung tapi jangan bunuh aku karena aku tidak ingin mati hiks lagi" katanya dengan sangat menyedihkan. Dan setelah itu Narutopun membantunya berdiri lalu memukul tengkuknya untuk membuatnya pingsan dan setelah itu diapun menggendongnya dan membawanya keluar ketempat dimana Edgar sudah menunggu sambil bersandar pada speda motornya.

"woi oncom!, bukannya nolongin malah kabur nih bawa nih cewekke markas, bikin orang naik darah aja nih cewek" kata Naruto masih dengan wajah soknya sambil menaruh gadis itu di tempat duduk sepeda motor.

"iya iya" jawabnya dengan malas

"tapi kalau boleh aku bilang caramu cukup bagus juga ya anak muda,kau langsung menghilangkan kesombongannya dan menyiksanya sampai mentalnya hancur agar kau bisa mencuci otaknya dan dia mau ikut dengan kita" lanjutnya sambil menaiki sepdamotornya dan menyalakan mesinnya

"kau mengatakannya seolah olah aku ini orang jahat, aku ini pahlawan tau! bukan sepertimu yang berperang hanya demi uang, aku aku beroerang demi menyelamatkan banyak orang" kata Naruto dengan nada yangluar biasa sok dan tidak kalah dengan ekspresi wajahnya

'ini anak baru baru misi pertama udah songong banget, kalo selanjutnya lo ngomong gitu lagi pasti,pastibakalan gua lemparloke kandang buaya' batin Edgar dengan guratan diprlipisnya.

"yaudah ayok" kata Naruto setelah menaiki sepeda motor dan memegangi tubuh gadis itu dan setelahitu merekapun pergi ke pabrik tua tempat persembunyian mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai semuanya kembali lagi dengan saya Alter Emiya Shirou membawakan cerita baru. Bagi yang mengharapkan lanjutan cerita lainnya mohon maaf karena belum ada ide dan niat untuk melanjutkan dan karena itu saya mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya. Tapi kalau ada yang mau melanjutkannya maka saya akan sangat senang mengetahuinya tapi jangan lupa bilang ya? karena saya juga mau baca.**

 **Dan yang terakhir untuk pembahasan cerita kali ini, seperti yang saya katakan diatas kalau semua ini murni hanya fantasi saya jadi kalau ada yang tersinggung saya mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya. Dan lagi kalau kalian punya ide soal karakter baru silahkan katakan di kolom review beserta perumpamaannya. Dan sebelum berpisah tolong tuliskan bagaimana pendapat dan pertanyaan** **kalian** **tentang** **cerita ini dikolom riview, baguskah, jelekkah, tolong pendapatnya ya?.**

 **Dan dengan ini saya Alter Emiya Shirou untur diri dan sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya.**


End file.
